Forever & Ever
by Ravenfairie
Summary: The Titans are in another city getting robins weapons when they see a girl on the streets and bring her in to htere house weird things start to happen and they find out her deepest secret and how she has powers like them. R&R plezz rated pg-13 for future


**Forever & Ever**

**This is my secound story so plezz read and review all! So heres the story.**

The titans where one town away because Robin had to pick up some gagets equipment and they only sold it there.

"So titans want to go get some pizza or somthing"? asked Robin.

Sure but we have to get the meat sumpreme"! said Cyborg

"OHH NO I dont eat meat remember, vegitarian speacial". said Beast Boy.

"ALL MEAT SUPREME". Yelled Cyborg.

"VEGIATRIAN"! yealled Beast Boy even louder.

"MEAT". Screamed Cyborg.

"VEGITARIAN". said Beast Boy.

"Will you both just shut up your giving me a headache". said Raven in her usaul tone.

"Yes friends please lets just get pizzas for all of us in different kinds" said Starfire

They where walking down the street when Beast boy spotted somthing in the dark alley.

"Hey guys whats that over there"? Beast Boy questioned.

It was a girl. She was shirvering in the cornor. When she noticed them she tryed to run away but to weak from the snow and cold.

"We wont hurt you, we are trying to help" said Beast Boy.

They realized that she was as old as them. She had golden blonde hair that was sholoder lenghth strait and kinda messy from being in the cold. She had on clothes just like Raven except her cape was a dark purple, and her skin wasent grey like raven more like Robins color. She had black streeks in her hair and purple eyes.

"What do...doo..you wannnttt" she said in a shivery voice

"Do you have a home"? questioned Robin.

"Well...this is my home i live on the streets"said the girl.

"In the winter"? said Beast Boy. "You must be frezzin, would you like to come with us and get some pizza". Beast Boy asked with a look of concern on his face.

"Umm...i guess...if that all right". she said.

They where walking on the streets and the titans where lost they dident know whrere the pizza place was but the girl showed them. Raven was thinking why the girl was dressed like her. She thought maybe she was from the planet Azerath but dident detect any power in the girl.

"So whats your name"? Raven asked. As they sat down in the pizza place.

"Well...Im not sure exactly...It's either Amber, or Raven...Im not sure becaus e when i was born my parents dident give me a name dropped me of at a orphanage and left me the names Amber & Raven...and i know your name is Raven so I wont call myself that it might oppsete you" the girl said.

"How did you know my name"? Raven asked bewillered.

"I have a sycic ability to read mines...Your Robin, your Starfire, your Cyborg, your Beast Boy and as I already said your raven...you all live in the titans tower cause you all are titans and you are here to pick up some gagets for robins belt" she said very nowingly but acted like it was no big deal that she could read mines.

"WOW" they all said.

"So what should we call you little lady" said Cyborg.

"Well what do you guys like I think Amber is a cool name but lots of people have it..why dont you choose for me". she said as if she dident care what her name was.

"I like Amber even though it you think its girly i think it different, never heard of it either" said Beast Boy.

"Yes I agree with my fellow friend Beast Boy" said Starfire.

" Yeah Amber sounds so different and you look like a Amber" said Robin.

"Yeah i think Amber"said Cyborg.

"Uhh..i like Amber but you dont look like a Amber to me" said Raven

"Umm.. ok thanks...well i better get going home as she finished her pizza".Amber said

"Wait Amber...Would you like to be my friend" asked Starfire

"Umm...sure i guess Starfire".said Amber.

"Then i cannot permit my new friend to sleep out in the cold, tell me new friend what is your favorite color? How did you get here?Would you like to stay with us?"asked starfire very quickly.

"Black and silver, i ran away from orphanadge, and i guess if you will all let me" said Amber

"Glorius please come with me i shall lead me to our home" said Starfire

"Yeah can she stay please Robin" asked Beast Boy as if this meant somthing to him.

"Well why not" said Robin "Untill we can find her a home and dont worry we live one town over and it doesent snow there either" said Robin

"Thanks" Amber said but in her head she was worried. Worried that they would find out her secret her deepest secrets. But she said to herself im sure they wont it's only for one night i will just have to clear my mind and stay away from Raven incase she gets inside my head.

**I think ill leave it at that for now But dont worry if you read & review i will write more soon I know its kinda boring so far but it will get interesting. SO plezz read and review! Oh and heres a shot out to my First reviewer on my other story The Unatural Thanks so much Blue Dragon Girl1 you diserve a cookie. In fact one day i will find you and give you a cookie! Thanx all for reading!**

**To Be Continued**

Written By: Ravenfairie


End file.
